Crystal's Story
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: What happens when the Warner trio comes across another Warner who looks like Dot's older twin? And why are the police and scientists after her? What are her nightmares telling them? Please rr!
1. Escaping Warner

**A/N**: Danny Phantom characters will begin to show up in later chapters. For now, this takes place in Acme Falls...Toon Town...whatever you wish to call it...  
This is the first time of using a Steven Speilbergh's classic and crossing it over with Butch Hartman's Danny Phantom.  
Original characters from both shows, I do not own, I do own this story , Crystal Warner and Dr. Stevens.  
Or at least, I haven't read any story on do this, so, hey, it's worth a shot...anywho, let the adventure begin! After the first reply, I'll post chapter two. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Escaping Warner**

Heavy panting and furious yelling could be heard coming from Acme Labs as a figure dressed in dark clothing dashed past a few security guards.

"Don't let her get away!" A Male's voice shouted.

The cloaked figure ran until she felt a sharp pain in her right ankle. A feminine cry escaped the figure's mouth and she started to lose her balance. "Here, take my hands," A soft male's voice told her.

Through her tears, the wounded female raised her eyes to see a friendly looking Warner wearing brown pants. "Come on, we haven't got much time!"

She took his hand and with as much energy as she put into it, she followed him until they arrived at a Water Tower. "Come on, you'll be safer here. My sibs and I will protect you."

Refusing to take the hood, which covered nearly half her face, she nodded and limply followed him up the ladder. He pulled the door open and helped the female inside.

The cloaked figure, whose right ankle was now almost covered in blood, fell to her knees. "Wh-who are you?" she managed to ask, squinting her eyes.

"My name is Yakko Warner."

Yakko turned back to his guest just in time to see her collapse on the floor. _Great..._ "Dot! Wakko!"

Dot and Wakko bounded into the room when they heard their brothers shout. "What is it?" Dot asked. Her gaze then rested on the cloaked figure who was lying face down on the floor. "Eeep...Wakko, call the police!"  
"No, don't!" Yakko ordered.

The eldest Warner made his way over to the figure and rolled her over onto her back. "Go get the first aid kit," he spoke softly, examining the wounded ankle.

Wakko returned seconds later and handed the kit over to Yakko. Both Dot and Wakko watched with interest as Yakko carefully took out the bullet and clean the wound. Dot winced upon seeing the blood that covered her brothers gloves as he wrapped some bandages over the wound.

"There...she should be just fine now," Yakko announced.

"She?" Wakko repeated.

"Yakko, what if she turns out to be a criminal?" Dot asked, worry filling her voice.

"We don't know that for sure," Yakko started.

He stopped himself there. He didn't want to say that he helped her escape from the police that were after her. But still, he couldn't help but wonder why she was running away from them.

The three Warners jumped as the female stirred, moaning a little. A smile appeared on Yakko's face as he watched her slowly sit up. "Hey, sleeping beauty's finally awake," he joked.

There was a small silence as the female stared at the three Warners before her. "I hate to be the one to break the silence, but...who are you?" Dot demanded, crossing her arms.

"...Crystal Warner..."

Wakko looked at Dot who shrugged in response. They turned just in time to see Yakko reach over and pull the hood that covered Crystal's face back. She looked just like...


	2. Dot's LookALike

**Chapter 2**

**Dot's Look-A-Like**

She looked exactly like Dot! Only, she wore a pink dress shirt, had green eyes and a crystal-like flower attatched to her ears. Wakko studied Crystal a little longer before turning to a very surprised looking Dot. "Wow...she's like an older version of Dot!"

"She...does look a little like me..." Dot muttered.

Crystal kept her silence until she saw Yakko stand. Her eyes widened when she sa him grab a ratty looking mop from the corner of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up the blood. Even if they were to trace you back here, they'd never find you. I told you you'd be safer here," Yakko explained, throwing a friendly smile in her direction.

Crystal forced a weak smile. Even if he managed to clean up the blood trail left behind, he still wouldn't get what was left on the ladder. It was probably dried up by now. Dot and Wakko exchanged looks and nodded. "Okay, we'll just be going now. Crystal, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me," Dot smiled sweetly and disappeared after Wakko.

Crystal blinked a few times, a little confused. She shook her head and slowly stood up. "Need some help?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

"Crystal!" Yakko's voice had startled her, causing her to lose her balance. Yakko immediately caught her before she fell. "You shouldn't be standing so soon!"

"But, I--" She started as he began pulling her into the direction of the small bed that lay in the center of the room.

"Resting is what you should be doing right now, at least until that ankle heals," Yakko told her, helping her sit on the bed.

"I just thought you could use a little help, that's all," she mumbled, still sitting up.

Yakko couldn't help but smile at this. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Now just lie down and get some rest...please."

He stayed in the same spot, watching her until she finally did lie down. He smiled, pleased by the results and started to mop the floor again. Crystal couldn't sleep, though. Her gaze remained on Yakko's moving form. _I owe him...he saved my life,_ She thought. _I owe him much more than just my gratitude..._

* * *

"The girl's blood stops at this Water Tower, Dr. Stevens," A guard announced.

Dr. Scratchensniff frowned. "Those Warners have her..."

"Those troublesome kids have my pawn?" Dr. Stevens let out a low growl.

"Calm down, Dr. Stevens," Dr. Scratchensniff started. "I know these kids. They'll hand her over, you'll see."

* * *

Yakko soon finished mopping up the floor and took a seat in front of Crystal, who remained awake. "So, Crys...ever been to Acme U?"

Crystal shook her head. "No. I haven't been given the chance to venture out on my own, yet."

Yakko smiled, gently placing a hand on top of hers. "Well, you're with us Warners now, Crys. As soon as that ankle heals up, we'll take you sight-seeing. I promise."

"Thank you, Yakko...for everything..."

"No problem, Crys..."

* * *

"Exactly how long do we have to wait out here?" Dr. Stevens asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, let's see...the subject was wounded, so I assume the eldest of the Warner kids is taking care of her. They'll probably wait until she is healed before they take her anywhere," Dr. Scratchensniff explained.

"What do you suggest we do, Dr.'s? We are policeman after all. On your orders, we'll break down the door and take the girl by force if we have to," Another guard spoke up.

"That won't be necessary. We wouldn't want to scare the poor girl, now, would we?" Dr. Stevens asked, a wicked grin on his face. "Well find a temporary hide out near here. When those kids finally come outside, seize the one responsible for taking her here, lock the other two up, and we return to Acme Labs with Crystal unharmed. Got it?"

"...Got it..."


	3. Cornered

**Chapter 3**

**Cornered**

Dot poked her head into the room, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She made a few hesitant steps towards Crystal. "How are you feeling?"

Crystal looked up and smiled a little, feeling a bit uneasy at Dot's nervousness towards her. "Okay, I guess...Dot, are you afraid of me?"

"Whatever gave you that absurd idea?" Dot laughed, then grew serious. "I'm _NOT_ afraid of you, Crystal. It's just that when I first saw you, I thought you were a criminal."

"Oh...I didn't mean to make a set off a bad first impression..."

"Don't worry about it! Besides, if Yakko likes you, then you can't be all that bad."

Crystal smiled at her. "Yakko likes me?"

Dot covered her mouth. "Aheheh...h-he likes you as a friend, that's what I meant..." She quickly set down the cup beside her. "That should keep you warm."

Crystal eyed her as she ran out of the room. She lowered her gaze to the cup beside her If he does like me as more than just a friend, he'd tell me himself...

"You gonna drink that or are you just gonna stare at it?" Yakko's joking voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, Yakko!" Crystal sat up, carefully picking the cup up.

Yakko smiled a little. "How's that ankle?"

"I don't feel the pain anymore...that's a good sign."

"That's great, Crys. Can you stand on it?" He asked, holding out his hand for hers.

Crystal set down the cup again and took Yakko's hand; Yakko helped her stand up. Still feeling no pain, she nodded. "Good. Let's try walking a few steps."

The first couple of steps was a success. As soon as they neared the kitchen-like room, Crystal slipped. Luckily, Yakko caught her in his arms before she fell. "S-sorry, Yakko..." she mumbled.

"There's no need to be sorry. You tried, that's all that matters, Crys."  
Crystal shook her head, standing up, leaning against his arm. "No, I have to try harder. Please, let's all just go outside," she begged.

Yakko stared at her. "Crys, don't put so much pressure on yourself."

"I'm not! Just...take me outside, I wanna try again," she pleaded.

Sighing defeatedly, he turned and helped her towards the tower's exit. "Dot, Wakko! Come on, sibs!"

Wakko dashed into the room, laughing delightedly as he beat Dot. "Beat ya!" he stuck his tongue out.

Dot returned the gesture and stuck her own tongue out at him. "Where we going, bro?" Dot asked, sweetly.

"Crys wants to see if she can walk a couple of steps outside the tower, so that's where we're going. If she can, I promised her we'd take her sight-seeing," Yakko explained.

"The ankle's healed already?" Wakko asked, surprised. "That was fast..."

"Not completely healed, but I just want to walk again. I can't stand not being able to walk," Crystal started.

* * *

Dr. Scratchensniff shook his head, crossing his arms. "This is ridiculous! With her healing status, it'd take at least a day for the injury to completely heal! I don't have time to wait a full day!" he complained.

"Oh, shut up! When I created her, I made her look like an older Dot, with superior powers. Her healing powers should be kicking in right now!" Dr. Stevens grunted. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the Warners step outside the tower. "Aha! See? What did I tell you?"

"What now?"

"We wait..."

Dr. Scratchensniff groaned. "_Again_ with the waiting?"

* * *

Wakko and Dot stood on the ground, waiting for Yakko and Crystal. "Can you make it?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so.." Crystal took his hand and they stepped off the ladder with the others. "Well, let's start walking," she smiled brightly towards her new friends.

As soon as the took the first couple of steps away from the Tower, they were cornered. "Oh, no..." Crystal whispered, standing behind Yakko, peeking over his shoulder.

"What do you want? We haven't done anything!" Yakko spat, motioning for the others to be quiet.

A tall looking male scientist stepped forward. He had shaggy neck-length brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a grey Acme Labs Scientist uniform. "Greetings, my name is Dr. Stevens. I believe you have someone that belongs to me. I suggest you hand her over before someone gets hurt..."

"Some way to greet your guests..." Yakko muttered. "Sorry, Doc, Crys stays with us now. Once a Warner, always a Warner!"

"You tell 'em, bro!" Dot cheered.

"You wanna play it that way...two can play that game..." Dr. Stevens sneered, watching the group walk away with Crystal. "AFTER THEM!"

Crystal and the others looked at each other, looks of alarm showing on their faces. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Yakko picked Crystal up in his arms and started running after Wakko and Dot.


	4. Gone Mute

**Chapter 4**

**Gone Mute**

Crystal stared at Yakko worriedly as he panted, catching up to his brother and sister. "Yakko, I'm scared," she whispered, resting against him.

"I know you're scared, Crys. We all are."

That didn't make her feel any better. They came to a small, empty looking cottage next to a huge oak tree. Yakko motioned for everyone to keep silent as they heard yelling coming from the guards.

"They went this way! Come on!"

All was silent as the footsteps faded into the distance. "I think it's safe," Yakko announced, leading Crystal and his siblings out of the cottage.

"What the heck is with all the commotion?" An elderly voice demanded.

The Warners turned to face Slappy and Skippy Squirrel. "Sorry, Slappy...we're kinda just running away from scientists," Yakko explained.

"Yeah, well the noise woke my nephew up from his afternoon nap," Slappy grunted.

"I was never asleep, Aunt Slappy."

"Eh, whatever," Slappy paused, eyeing Crystal. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh, this is Crystal Warner. I--"

"She's the one the scientist is after!" Dot interrupted.

"Hiya. The name's Slappy and this is my nephew, Skippy."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal!" Skippy smiled wildly.

Crystal stayed silent as she stood behind Yakko, fear showing in her eyes. Slappy and Skippy exchanged looks as Yakko patted Crystal's hands. "It's okay, Crys. They're friends of ours."

Crystal shook her head and remained silent. "Okay..." Wakko muttered, quickly receiving a hit upside the head from Dot.  
"Um, well, we'll just be heading back home now. Slappy, if those guys ask you if you've seen us--" Yakko began.

"I'll tell 'em I haven't seen a single soul," Slappy smiled. "Go on, get out of here."

Yakko smiled gratefully, picking Crystal up in his arms again as he ran back to the Water Tower with his siblings. "So, now what? Is this like house arrest or something?" Wakko demanded, crossing his arms.

Yakko shrugged, watching Crystal take a seat on her bed, biting down on her bottom lip. "Don't know. All I want to know is why those guys are after Crys."

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Dot spoke softly, studying her as well.

----------------That Night-------------------

"You coming to bed, Yakko?" Dot asked, watching her brother stand in the doorway to the main room.

"I'll turn in here in a few minutes. I just wanna check up on Crys."

Dot nodded and left for her room. Crystal lifted her head up from the pillow and sat up as Yakko took a seat in front of her on the floor. "Crys, something wrong? " Crystal shook her head, keeping her silence. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

No response came, just a nod of her head. "What happened back there? Something about Skippy and Slappy scare you?" Once again, she shook her head, not saying a word. "No? Why didn't you say hello to them? I know those guards looked scary to you, but Slappy and Skippy aren't with them." Still, he recieved no response from Crystal.

It was like she had gone mute on him all of a sudden. "Crystal, please, say something," he pleaded.

She then gazed up at him, her green eyes brimming with tears. Almost instantly, Yakko felt a twinge of guilt and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pressure you...get some rest," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She watched him leave and lay down back in bed. She began tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having one of those dreams..what are they called again? Nightmares...that's it. She dreamt of a taller looking human who could change his form with a flash of two black energy rings. In his other form, he wore a white suit and cape with a red inside. He had black hair, red eyes and blue skin...with vampire like fangs in his teeth whenever he smiled.

His first form was much more calmer...he looked like any normal middle-aged human man. The other being she dreamed about was a bit scarier than the first...a skeleton-like figure with built muscels, wearing another white jacket and black tie, along with white pants. He also wore a white cow-boy like hat and had green eyes.

Crystal woke up, sweat dripping down her forehead. She wanted to scream...do something, but something held her back. Something kept her from talking...

Fear of being rejected because of what she was.

to be continued...


End file.
